


Nicky Says Relax

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Jan sometimes finds herself utterly overwhelmed with work. Luckily, Nicky knows just how to take care of her.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Nicky Doll
Kudos: 38





	Nicky Says Relax

“Why so tense?” Nicky asked, watching her girlfriend pace around the living room. 

Jan stopped in her tracks long enough to answer. “I’ve just been going back and forth with this bar owner all week trying to secure a gig, but he keeps giving me the runaround. Rosé’s been trying too but she hasn’t had any luck.” 

She frowned, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry you’re dealing with such a prick,” she said, rubbing her back. “But it’s not healthy to get so worked up over it.” 

“I don’t know what else to do, Nicky,” she whined. 

“Do you want me to help you relax?” Nicky offered, cupping her face and stroking her thumb across her bottom lip. 

Jan smiled a little, knowing exactly what she meant. Her girlfriend had one go-to method when it came to calming her down, but it hasn’t failed so far. “I think that’s exactly what I need,” she confirmed before pulling her into the bedroom. 

“Somebody’s eager,” she smirked, pushing her down on the bed. “You’re going to be good and listen to Mommy, aren’t you?” 

She gazed up at her and nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” 

“Good girl,” Nicky praised before straddling Jan’s waist. She kissed her fiercely, only coming up for air to tug off her girlfriend’s top, her lips traveling along her jaw as she unhooked her bra as well. 

Jan reached out to take off Nicky’s top as well, only to have her hand smacked away. 

“You do not touch without permission,” she reprimanded. “I’ll tie you up if you try that again.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

Nicky arched her brow and got off of her. “Oh she’s being mouthy today,” she clicked her tongue and rifled through the end table drawer. “On your back, arms above your head.” 

Deciding to be obedient now, Jan lay flat on her back, arms stretched above her head. 

“Such a pretty sight,” she hummed as she bound her wrists with a silk tie. “So tempting to just leave you like this,” she mused, dragging her finger down Jan’s body, going between her breasts and down her torso, stopping at the fly of her jeans. 

Jan shivered at the touch, feeling goosebumps spread across her skin. All she could focus on was Nicky, and how badly she wanted her. 

Nicky took her time undressing Jan, peeling her jeans from her body and kissing back up her inner thighs, moving up even further to teasingly kiss up the front of her panties. She ran her fingers along the elastic, then let them glide down to rub her clit through the fabric. “Oh my, are you wet for me already?” She smacked her inner thigh. “Answer me.” 

“Yes, Mommy,” she couldn’t have hid it if she tried. She’d barely been touched and her body was already quivering, perhaps due in part to the anticipation of what was to come. 

“Such a needy baby,” she cooed as she slipped her panties off. “Too bad you have to wait,” she smirked. 

Jan let out a discontented whine, pressing her thighs together as she watched Nicky get up and slowly strip out of her clothes. 

“Bet you wish you could touch yourself,” Nicky taunted once she’d shed her outfit. She wasn’t even looking at her now, going back into the drawer, only this time coming out with a strap-on that she fastened on. 

Jan’s eyes widened, darkening with lust. Her legs spread without any conscious effort, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

Nicky lazily stroked the silicone cock. “Look at you, opening up for me just at the sight of it,” she chuckled, moving to position herself between Jan’s legs. “My desperate little slut.” 

“Uh huh, please, Mommy,” she begged, softly but shamelessly, her heart racing as arousal pulsed through her. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me.” 

Nicky cocked her head, smirking as her eyes raked over her body. “Hm, I guess you’ve earned it,” she decided. One hand gripped onto Jan’s thigh, the other guided the strap inside her until she bottomed out. 

Jan started to moan the second it entered her, realizing she needed this even more than she thought. Her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered shut, letting her body yield to Nicky’s control. 

Nicky moved both hands to Jan’s hips, keeping a firm grip as she built up a steady thrusting pace. She let one hand glide up her body to her breasts, groping and squeezing, fingers tweaking and pinching her nipples. 

“Fuck, fuck, please don’t stop,” Jan begged through her moans, her hips rocking in tandem with Nicky’s thrusts, her whole body taking part in the desperate urging for more. 

And Nicky wasn’t about to refuse. She was doing this to help her, of course. Her speed picked up and she leaned down to kiss her, one hand gripping her already bound wrists, the other dipping down between their bodies to rub her clit as well. 

Jan’s moans became sharper and higher, her face and chest red, skin hot to the touch. She could feel herself trying to clench onto the dick, as if her body was afraid it would leave her before she was ready. 

Nicky knew this response well and smirked, letting go of her wrists as she kissed down Jan’s neck, to her breasts, tracing her tongue around her nipples, sucking and ever so lightly grazing them with her teeth. Her fingers worked in time with her thrusts, making sure no part of her girlfriend was left untouched. 

“I’m- fuck- please- I…” Jan could hardly form a coherent thought, overwhelmed in the euphoric, intoxicating bliss. 

“Go ahead,” she permitted. “Come for me, show Mommy how good she made you feel.” 

That was all the permission she needed before she allowed the intense orgasm to wash over her, cursing and moaning the whole way through. 

Nicky slowed her thrusts, eventually coming to a halt when she was sure Jan was spent. She eased the strap out of her and untied her wrists, placing gentle kisses on both of them. “There we go,” she whispered. 

Jan had to catch her breath, panting softly as she mentally collected herself. Her hands dropped to her sides, a satisfied smile on her lips as she watched Nicky take off the strap and lay beside her. 

“How do you feel now, _mon ange_?” She asked gently, wrapping her arms around Jan and placing a kiss to her temple. 

“So much better,” Jan answered with a content sigh. “I love you, you’re so good to me.” 

Nicky smiled warmly as she cuddled her close. She would do anything for Jan, she was just lucky that this was one of those things.


End file.
